


Tony and James Kiss

by Jae_Hwa8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Hwa8/pseuds/Jae_Hwa8
Summary: James gets tired of hiding his relationship with Tony from Steve.





	Tony and James Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307321) by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska). 



> Okay, I was originally only going to do one fan work to this story, but I dislike Steve with such a passion that I had to draw this part because f*ck Steve. I was so happy when I read it I was like, "suck it Steve"
> 
> Work is still inspired by ali_aliska. Thanks so much and enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I really tried; men are hard to draw.
> 
> EDIT: My dumbass deleted the account this was originally linked from. So I had to re-post it. Enjoy.


End file.
